


The Music Lesson

by redpineapple



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ukuleles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: The Eleventh Division with ukuleles. What more do you want?
Relationships: The entire 11th
Kudos: 5





	The Music Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Have to thank my friends for this one. Good God we have weird conversations.
> 
> This one's for you, Sir.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, this would be a filler plot.

"Okay, Men. That is the last time you will ever be called that. So come forward, let me usher you into your emasculated futures."

Kenpachi Zaraki was pissed. Not just pissed, furious.

"This," he continued, "was the brilliant idea of the honourable Captain Amagai of the Third Company for helping cooperation between squad members. If you want to complain, not that I recommend it, take it to him."

He finished with a sneer, obviously contemptuous of the idea.

"Anyway, until such a time as the Head Captain comes to his senses, I am to be your instructor in the art of ukulele playing."

With those words, the captain raised his small, purple ukulele and strummed inelegantly.

"Here endeth the lesson. That is all I have to teach you."


End file.
